


daydream cut short

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: By now, you know where to find Nina most of the time. The former thief loves laying in the stand of bushes and trees adjacent to the bustle of the Order of Heroes’ training fields, watching and recording all she sees. Well, perhaps not all she sees, there is a certain emphasis on heroes who get close to one another. Close enough for sparks to fly.





	daydream cut short

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble I wrote a bit ago for Nina's birthday, but didn't get around to posting here until now, oops

“Oh, yes, his form  _ is  _ impeccable, isn't it, Quan? You never can take your eyes off Sigurd…” the archer mutters to herself, hurriedly pressing quill to paper, recording the delightfully busy sight before her. “I'm sure the two of you are  _ so _ pleased to be reunited here…”

 

By now, you know where to find Nina most of the time. The former thief loves laying in the stand of bushes and trees adjacent to the bustle of the Order of Heroes’ training fields, watching and recording all she sees. Well, perhaps not  _ all _ she sees, there is a certain emphasis on heroes who get close to one another. Close enough for sparks to fly. 

 

“Hey, Nina,” you greet her, knowing that if you don't speak up now, she'll likely never notice you.

 

“Ah!?” she cries out, turning back to look at you. Her cheeks are already flushing a bright red, as she asks, “How long have you been here?”

 

“Long enough,” you say, “I see it's Sigurd and Quan today, eh? Has Eldigan made an appearance?”

 

“Gods, no, I wish! He makes it even spicier! I-I mean, not that I was… daydreaming about them or anything…” she says, looking away quickly.

 

“You know, it's not like I forgot about your hobby. You don't have to hide it every time I catch you in the act,” you say, sitting on the grass beside her. At this, her blush deepens.

 

“There's nothing to catch! I'm just… taking notes on the fighting styles of such great Heroes! That's all!”

 

“Then surely you'd allow me to read such valuable notes? I am a tactician after all.”

 

“Er… okay, okay, fine. You caught me,” she admits, finally, hanging her head. “I'm… daydreaming. Writing about them, you got me.”

 

“It's honestly kind of cute, that you always try to deny it.”

 

“C-cute? Me!?” she asks, “You can't just throw something out there like that!”

 

She sits up, playfully shoving you. You laugh, before reaching into your robes, and pulling out a small, wrapped package. Her eyes widen, then she breaks out in a grin.

 

“What's that, huh? I didn't tell you it was my birthday, so how'd you know?” she asks.

 

“I have my sources. You think I'd miss my own bodyguard's birthday? All those patrols you protected me on, and you don't expect me to ask around about you?” 

 

“Well, thanks!” she snatches the package from your hands. “Though I'd like to think I'm more than just a bodyguard by now…”

 

Without waiting for a response, Nina tears into the paper wrapping her present, eager to see what you've gotten for her. The paper scatters to the grass, revealing a sleek and sturdy leather bound tome, which she quickly thumbs through, discovering that it's full of blank pages.

 

“Hey! This is… really nice, actually,” she says, smiling down at the journal, before hugging it to her chest. “Mine was almost full… you noticed?”

 

“Well, yeah, you're always writing in that thing. And we both know you're not going to have any shortage of material, right?”

 

“Oh, here? No way, it's practically paradise! I don't know if I ever want to leave, honestly!”

 

“I don't think I'd ever want you  _ to _ leave, Nina. And, hey, happy birthday,” you say, “Don't let me distract you from your daydreaming!”

 

“Oh, yeah, you did interrupt me!” she says, her attention drifting back to the training Heroes. By now, however, her targets have moved on, leaving her to groan. “Ah, gone already? Well, I'm kind of hungry anyway. You want to grab lunch or something?”

 

“Love to, Nina. You have any place in mind?”

 

“We should go into town! There's this cafe, with two servers who I can just  _ tell _ are madly in love! The manager might be onto them, but I still think…”

 

You listen eagerly, as you stand, reaching a hand down to pull Nina up, and the two of you head off towards town. All the way there, she regales you with the sordid romance she's so sure is developing.


End file.
